mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff
Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff is a webcomic in the world of Homestuck written by Dave Strider. It also exists on the web in the real world at the MSPA domain name. It involves the adventures of two guys living in the same house who speak in much the same way as Dave, the comic's author. The first character, "Sweet Bro," is the bearded and strangely unfortunate straight man of the duo, with "Hella Jeff" acting as the foil. The comic itself is maintained and updated "ironically" (thus the obviously shoddy layout and art style), with the general premise and character archetypes being a tangible dig at existing webcomics (1, 2). It is read by both John and Rose and sometimes comes up in conversation. It has even been referred to in Dave's, Jade's, John's, the Wayward Vagabond's, and Diamond Droog's actions and Rose & Dave's pesterchum using an ironically cooler and more intelligent word for HAPEN. Even the Echeladder has a few rungs with SBaHJ references. ("You are the Star", "It's You" and "Unreal Heir.) Dave also often ironically mentions the pressures of being the creator of such a brilliant website. It is presumed this high level of irony is due to his ever constant battle to be the most ironic with his Bro. Due to Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff's immensely huge popularity there has been a large rise in warnings about Stairs (or at least, allegations of past warnings). It is unknown what these warnings are, but it is reported to keep happening. A poster featuring MANTHRO versions of the characters, signed by Dave, has appeared in Jade's bedroom. In recent times, it was referenced poorly by Jade in a conversation with Dave. On top of this a picture of Hella Jeff has been used in the process of Dave's alchemizing to create a Sord, and not one, but two Unreal Airs, some incredibly shitty items. It seems clear that the end result of anything it is combined with is so unbelievably shitty that it costs absolutely nothing at all (when the cost is not outright negative). come ON. Since the introduction of the SBAHJifier, created by combining the same picture of Hella Jeff with the Captcharoid Camera, Dave can just point it at something and have a Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff comic just pop out of it. They are pretty cool guys and have a 1 movie out so far. Episodes EPISODE ONE In the first regaling episode of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff we are met with one of the titular characters, this one being Sweet Bro. He is heading through his house, informing the viewers on his intentions, which is to be lazy and useless, and play many video games. Suddenly, interrupting his task, he falls down a flight of stairs. We then see the other titular character, Hella Jeff. Hella Jeff then reminds Sweet Bro of his warnings about stairs, which was on off-screen event. Sweet Bro manages to shout that the stairs seem to never end, only to be met by indignant cries from Hella Jeff, reminding him of his warning, telling Sweet Bro that had he heeded these warnings, this whole situation may never have happened. EPISODE TWO In episode two, we see the two characters playing a video game. This may or may not take place after comic one, after the end of the stairs. Sweet Bro then asks Hella Jeff where his pants have gone. It is at this point that it is revealed that his pants are, in fact, gone. Hella Jeff then reveals that he took his pants off due to him having sexual intercourse with Sweet Bro's mother. It is then revealed that, currently, it is in fact Sweet Bro that is having the intercourse with his aforementioned mother.. Hella Jeff lets out a hearty laugh, and the episode ends. EPISODE THREE In this thrilling installment, we are met with Sweet Bro attempting a new recipe. A brave attempt at something new. He is putting jelly on a hot dog. However, Sweet Bro is met with laughter and scorn from Hella Jeff, who laughs and wonders how many drugs one would have to take to try putting jelly on a hot dog. This is the shortest installment of the series, but it stands as the deepest. This comic is a testament to the human spirit and how one should not give up on their dreams even if many do not believe in them. Truly an inspiring episode. It should be mentioned, after heated debate about this episode, that the Jelly included in this recipe is the American Jelly, and not the European Jelly, or Jello. EPISODE FOUR At the beginning of this comic, we see Barack Obama, the current president of the United States at the time of this comics creation. In front of this picture, we see a chart, showing the economy going down. This is symbolic of Obama causing the economy to recess. Despite this, we are met with Sweet Bro mentioning how, despite these hard times, he will still "get his game on." One again, we are met with the brazen spirit of Sweet Bro, his determination a shining light in the cultural wasteland he lives in. Truly an incredible man. But, once again, he is not respected for this. We then see Hella Jeff, commenting on how Sweet Bro's games have been thefted by a mischievous squirrel! Hella Jeff goes on to once again accuse Sweet Bro using drugs, and he is unbelieving of the inanity of the situation. Hella Jeff, staring at the squirrel, decides to come to terms with the fact that, despite his stance against them, the ones who say that video games cause violence may partially be right. EPISODE FIVE In this episode of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, Hella Jeff asks Sweet Bro if he has purchased an as-of-yet unrevealed game. It is said that the game is new, and has high popularity amongst the general populace. Sweet Bro reponds, telling Hella Jeff that he did, hinting that Hella Jeff should've known such a thing the whole time, meaning that Sweet Bro must be quite a trustworthy individual. Elated, Hella Jeff invites Sweet Bro to participate in a "bro hug bump." They slowly approach each other, exchanging comments about the act. When they have successfully performed a "bro hug bump" there is a dramatic zoom in on Hella Jeff's face, and the episode ends. EPISODE SIX In this comic, it is revealed that Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff enjoy watching sports. Hella Jeff is excited about getting a ticket to the big game, which Sweet Bro is quite jealous about. Later, at the game, we see a basketball player, known as "the big man" to Hella Jeff, driving toward the basket with the utmost intensity. Hella Jeff comments on the game, pretending he is a sportscaster. When the big man goes up to alley-oop for the slam dunk, Hella Jeff is so into the game, he gets up behind the glass backboard to watch the big man dunk it. A dramatic closeup of Hella Jeff's excited face closes out the episode. 'EPISODE SEVEN' The seventh installment of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff introduces a new character, Geromy, the 'token black' friend of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. After meeting Geromy outside of the house, the readers immediately join Hella Jeff indoors to find him asking Sweet Bro if he has seen his socks. The next panel reveals that Hella Jeff's inquiry has not only interrupted Sweet Bro's gaming, but that the socks are lying on the ground in plain sight. Aggravated by this turn of events, Sweet Bro begins to shout at Hella Jeff, stating that Hella Jeff's misplacement of socks is a common occurrence and even accusing his roommate of being high on marijuana. While Sweet Bro continues his tirade, we join Hella Jeff in the car as he backs out of the driveway past Geromy, who is still standing on the lawn. Hella Jeff reveals to the reader that his inquiry about the socks was a ploy to enrage Sweet Bro, so that he could take the car unnoticed. Hella Jeff, by accident or design, backs his car into a body of water, at which point it slowly begins to sink. We exit on a series of shots depicting the car being submerged in water. 'EPISODE EIGHT' This episode is unique in that it provides us with some backstory for Sweet Bro's character; informing us of a certain ritual of his, to which he refers to as "getting his pour on". This procedure when performed correctly would invoke milk from Sweet Bro's carton to flow into his glass, although to do so one must determine the correct angle for the milk carton to be held upon, so that gravity might act upon the milk in such a way that it leaves the receptacle and enter his glass. In this episode, however, Sweet Bro performs the task erroneously, and the dairy beverage does not leave the carton. Sweet Bro retorts his displeasure toward this turn of events, but Hella Jeff, who was waiting beside the window that onlooks their kitchen, tells him rather obscenely to cease complaining, not wanting to hear about Sweet Bro's issues. Then, rather slowly, he performs a 180 degree turn and faces away from his abode. He is surprised to find a Sciurus griseus ''holding a gratuitously large acorn. Hella Jeff, somewhat perturbed to have seen such a superfluously big acorn, remarks his inability to imagine a location wherein such a nut might be chanced upon. The ''Sciurus griseus looks upon Hella Jeff with an inspired look, and the comic ends somewhat abruptly with an image of a bodacious skateboarder performing some manner of radical stunt. 'EPISODE NINE' Episode nine opens with our heroes in the aftermath of a game they had both played prior to the events of the comic, a game in which Hella Jeff was the victor. Sweet Bro, having just suffered Hella Jeff's skills directly, expresses his disbelief with regards to said skills, and proceeds to challenge Hella Jeff to elaborate on their origins. Unfortunately for Sweet Bro, Hella Jeff states that he is unable to disclose such information, and laments that, should he reveal the details of the "stunts he just pulled", he would be forced to bring about Sweet Bro's untimely demise. Somewhat perturbed by this revelation, Sweet Bro lets out an almighty roar, cursing the very heavens that would obscure his insights into the hidden ways of the gamer. The episode closes shortly afterwards, with this roar apparently ongoing. EPISODE TEN Hella Jeff recounts a dream he once had, whereupon he found himself on the basketball court playing a little one-on-one with a large gentleman. The girthy chap turns out to have some deliriously outrageous moves and grabs some fantastical air. Hella Jeff cannot believe the dunks that this man has, proclaiming his disbelief and exclaiming that the court does burn due to his abilities. At this point, the eponymous hero Sweet Bro makes his entrance, at the bidding of Hella Jeff, bringing with him a ruler. Poor Sweet Bro has trouble once again with determining the correct angle at which to hold the ruler and berates his unlucky acquaintance to, "Flip it turnways". Meanwhile, whilst the pair bickered, the big man who has the rock makes his escape ever-upwards, perhaps allegorically signifying that if Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff were able to forgive each others' shortcomings, they too would be able to rise above the common masses and achieve greatness. The comic end with a framed picture of Hella Jeff in bed smiling with uncomparable joy at the misdeeds the two get up to and the reader wondering what else could be in store in upcoming issues. EPISODE TEN This issue, entitled "Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff goes shopping", recounts the wacky antics our two titular characters find themselves in when they go to the super market. It begins with a panoramic view of the store interior, where Geromy can be seen on the left, whilst Sweet Bro is depicted perusing some cans beside an aisle. In what we can only assume is a soliloquy, Sweet Bro remarks to himself that not all of the cans are identical to one and other, although he is unable to discern the nuances of which he speaks. In a fit of confused rage, he hurls what cans he was holding towards the ground, infuriated with his inability to distinguish a relation between the products and their prices. He continues to be rambunctious, and begins to consider paying the manager of the store a visit. Meanwhile, Hella Jeff, behind the facade of an isle of spreads, eavesdrops upon Sweet Bro. Commentating the events, Hella Jeff remarks that Sweet Bro was successful in his attempts to speak with the store's manager, going on to say that Sweet Bro caused so much of a ruckus that the authority had to be involved. Hella Jeff appears to be somewhat surprised that Sweet Bro was able to make such events transpire. He slinks back into the darkness of the aisle from behind which he was spying, and the comic ends when he is fully shrouded behind the aisle. External Links The comic itself Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts